


viridity

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'You're the stranger who's using my car's window as mirror to check how you look without noticing I'm sitting right in there, so I go ahead and open the window to tell you how pretty you are' AU
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	viridity

Ryan sat in the car in the parking lot of whatever store his mom was inside. The teen opted out from going inside to stay inside the car to listen to his music and try to relax after a long day of school. He closed his eyes, letting the music from his earbuds lull him until he finally opened them to check the time on his phone. When he looked up from his phone screen he caught a quick glance of someone standing at his window and jolted in his seat. Ryan bit his bottom lip nervously as he turned his head back towards the window. Apparently the other person didn't notice Ryan watching him as the other boy messed around with his hair and fidgeted with his hat.

Ryan smiled softly while watching him, if the stranger was getting ready to break into his mother's car and rob him or some shit at least he was cute. The boy was bent over smiling at his own reflection now, his smile looked cute even with his snaggletooth. Ryan debated just going back to listening to his music and ignoring him but he decided to fuck around with the poor kid.

Ryan rolled his window down, "You're pretty cute, but you realized i'm inside right?" The boy jumped back, startled out of his poor mind. His face looked even paler than before. Ryan chuckled while the boy stuttered out an apology after he calmed himself down from Ryan's sudden action. Ryan took one of his earbuds out and smiled at the other, gently waving his hand to dismiss the other's apologies.

"It's fine, i thought it was pretty funny anyways. Do you do that to every strangers car or something?"

"A-ah well.. no, not really." The stranger's face went flushed as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with Ryan.

Ryan raised his eyebrows, still smiling at the other. "What's your name?"

"M-Matt.. uh, Watson. Matt Watson." He finally looked up at Ryan, smiling awkwardly at the other. Ryan's ears perked up and he made an o shape with his lips.

"Are you the same Matt that goes to my school?" Ryan softly chuckled, he rested his arm against the window sill, laying his chin on his hand.

"Do you go to the school downtown?" Matt asked, moving his hand from behind his head to push up his glasses on his nose and fidget with his hands.

Ryan clicked his tongue and nodded his head. "Yeah, i think i've seen you in the hall and at lunch before, nice to meet you, Matthew."

Ryan could see a faint blush spread across Matt's cheeks which made him grin. "What grade are you in anyways?"

"Tenth.."

"Ah, same." 

There was an awkward silence between the two before Ryan noticed his mom was coming back from the store, he turned his head back inside the car and ripped out a small piece of paper, getting a pen out of his pocket. He quickly jotted something down on the paper while Matt watched curiously. When he was down he handed Matt the paper and gave him a soft smile, Matt noticed a woman walking to the car and walked away towards the store to avoid looking like a weirdo.

Ryan helped his mom get the groceries inside the car then the two got back inside the car and drove out the parking lot. While they were driving home, his mom finally spoke up before Ryan decided to put his earbud back in.

"Did you know that kid that was at your window at the store, sweetie?"

Ryan tried to ignore the heat now coming onto his cheeks as he replied. "Just some kid from my school, i recognized him and decided to talk to him before you came out."

The rest of the car ride home was silent so Ryan put his earbud back into his ear, closing his eyes and relaxing to whatever song was currently on.

Matt groaned to himself, feeling embarrassed for getting caught staring at his own reflection while someone was still inside their car, even more embarrassed that it was a kid that went to his own school. The kid is probably going to tell everyone how much of a weirdo he was now. He stared at the paper that he was handed, still unopened due to his anxiety. He paced the aisles, getting whatever junk food he could find to get his mind off the situation. When he was done he paid for his item and then began to walk home. When he was home he greeted his mom then went upstairs, laying his food down on his desk and sitting on his bed, sighing to himself. He finally worked up the courage to look at the small piece of paper that the stranger handed him.

"Call me, xxx-xxx-xxx. -Ryan Magee." 

Matt smiled to himself as he added the number to his phone, a faint blush spreaded across his cheeks, Maybe he wasn't a weirdo after all.


End file.
